


Bad Dreams

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch has a nightmare and accidentally hurts Effie.  They wake up the whole village</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Effie woke to the sound of Haymitch screaming.

He was sleeping with his back to her. Effie peered over his body and saw that his knife was out of his reach. She wrapped her arms around his chest and made shushing noises in his ear and murmured. “It’s me. It’s Effie. He was struggling and he elbowed her in the ribs. When she cried out in pain that was enough to wake him up. 

“Effie, Effie….what happened? Did I hurt you?

“You didn’t mean it. She gasped.

“”Of course I didn’t mean it but did I hurt you? 

“I’m fine.”

He pulled off her nightshirt and tossed it on the floor. She said lightly. “Haymitch, I’m not in the mood.

He was checking her body for blood or bruises. 

“Honey, you didn’t have the knife. I checked. She said.

He felt under breasts. “We need to have the healer check and see if I broke them.

“Haymitch, it doesn’t hurt that much.

“Doesn’t matter. He leaned out his window and yelled. “Peeta!

The lights turned on in the Everdeen house. Peeta leaned out the window. “What?”

“Go get the healer. I hurt Effie, I might have broken a rib.”

Effie grabbed her robe. “Peeta, it’s just a bruise. I can go tomorrow.

“I’ll go right now Haymitch.

One of the other neighbors yelled. “Shut up! It’s the middle of the night.

Haymitch yelled. “Who told you to move on my block?

Greasy Sae stuck her head out of another house. “Leave them alone. They can’t help it. At least his wife usually keeps him quiet. When Katniss has nightmares the whole District is awake. Haymitch, how did you hurt Effie?

“He’s a wife beater. Somebody yelled.

“Shut the fuck up! Haymitch yelled “I’ll beat the shit out of you.

Katniss stuck her head out the window. “Chuck, say that again and I’ll get my bow.

The house two doors down opened their window. “Why do you provoke him Chuck? “He would never hurt Effie on purpose. Now how did it happen Haymitch?

 

“I was having a nightmare and I elbowed her when she tried to hug me.

“Thank Heavens you didn’t stab her. Greasy Sae said.

Effie leaned out the window. “He doesn’t take the knife to bed anymore. Who called him a wife beater?

“Chuck” Katniss said.

“Chuck, I will buy my vegetables elsewhere if you don’t apologize to him.

“Sorry. Chuck said. “Just everybody shut up. I want to get some sleep. 

“All right. “Now we’re sorry we woke everyone up. Effie said. Effie closed the window.

Haymitch laughed. “Summer in 12. We’re going to die up here with the window closed. 

“Turn on the ceiling fan. Now tell me about the dream.

“Oh….that doesn’t matter.

“Haymitch, it must have been pretty bad. Were you back in the Arena?

‘Yeah, but not my arena. The Third Quell. I dreamed volunteers were forbidden so I was in there with Katniss.

“Oh no. Did you die?

“No.”

“What happened?

He sighed. ‘I won. Since there were no volunteers Finnick went in with Annie so there was no alliance with him. I made an alliance with Johanna, Blight and Chaff. Finnick killed Katniss in the cornucopia. He got to his trident the same time she got to her bow and he stabbed her in the chest. Wiress and Annie also died the first day. Blight died the same way hitting a force field. Beetee wound up killing almost everyone by electrocution. Johanna, Chaff and I were just out of his range. We hunted him down and Johanna killed him, then I stabbed Johanna and it was down to me and Chaff.

“That’s horrible.

“We started to fight and he whispered in my ear. “Mitch, with Seeder gone I can’t do this alone. I’ve seen what it’s done to you. You’ve got Peeta….finish it. So…..I did.

“Oh baby.”

“So, there was no revolution because as soon as Katniss died the plan was off. I was the Victor of Two Quarter Quells. Peeta and I came back with Katniss’s body and…..then it was the Reaping Day and you pulled out the name Primrose Everdeen again. 

“Darling, it was just a nightmare. 

“I know but when I heard your voice, I guess I thought it was real. “I’m so sorry Babe. This is why I don’t want to sleep with you.

“Haymitch, we’re married. 

“I didn’t say I don’t want sex. I just don’t want to sleep with you. You should move back into the guest room.

“No.”

“Fine, then I’ll move into the guest room.

“Haymitch Abernathy, if you do that I’ll….be very angry.

“You’ll be very safe.

“I am safe. Whenever I have a nightmare I know your strong arms will be around me before I start to cry.

“You fidget when you have bad dreams.

“You can’t tell that if I’m not in bed with you.

He frowned. ‘Yeah, but I also can’t break your ribs 

“You didn’t break them. They might be bruised but….

“We’ll see what the healer says. If they’re broken, I’ll move into the guest room. If not then….we’ll see.

“Haymitch…

“I mean it. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’ll hurt me making me feel single again.

They heard Peeta arrive with the healer who examined Effie.

“She’s all right. It’s going to be sore tomorrow but nothing is broken. He said.

“I told you.” Effie said smugly.


End file.
